Meeting Sherlock
by Weeping Angel of 221B
Summary: Sherlolly. This takes place throughout Sherlock's and Molly's school years together.
1. School

A/N: Hey guys! :) I wanted to try to write a Sherlolly fanfiction. I openly accept reviews so that I could go back and fix my writing. I hope you enjoy it. :)

* * *

"Darling?" I called.

"Yes?"

"Do you remember how we met?"

"How could I forget?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

* * *

It was the first grade and it was a sunny day outside. I was curled into a ball reading a basic science book. I was almost completely absorbed in the book when a few kids came over, shadowing both my light to read and my hope for a single peaceful day.

"Hey, weirdo, whatcha reading?" Sally asked, taking my book.

"Hey! Give that back!" I cried, reaching for my book.

"Eww! That's disgusting!" Andy said, taking only one look at the picture That was bookmarked.

"S-Stop it! Give it back!"

"If you want it so bad, come and get it," Sally called over her shoulder, running in the opposite direction.

I felt the tears forming, starting to blur my vision. I walked over to a maple tree and sat down next to the only other student there. He was taller than I was and had curly black hair. It looked like he hadn't been in sunlight for a while. I drew my knees up and buried my face in my arms, trying to hide the tears.

"Why'd you let her take your book?" came a boyish voice.

I jumped at the bad timing. I looked up at him, he had bright, brilliant blue eyes that seemed to hold so much knowledge behind them. "I-I can't run well," I answered shamefully.

He looked over where Sally ran off to. "If you want, I could get it," he offered.

"You-you would?" I asked hopeful that he wasn't kidding me.

"Sure." And with that he got up and ran to the two meanies that took my book.

I watched him approach them. When they saw him, they started backing away from him as if he had a contagious disease. He stopped and said something that I couldn't hear what it was. They looked at each other and handed it over. He came back to me and handed it over.

"Thanks," I said, gratefully smiling through the tears.

"Do yourself a favor and stay away from me," he replied solemnly, walking away.

"I'm Molly Hooper. Who are you?" I asked, getting up to follow him.

He stopped, turned around and faced me, "If I tell you, will you stop being around me? Listen, from what I've deduced you're a nice girl, Molly. And I don't want to see you get hurt. So, will you stay away if I tell you my name?"

I though for a bit and answered, "No. You helped me get my book back. I like you, you're nice."

"Sherlock Holmes," he extended his hand towards me.

I took his hand, "Pleasure to meet you, Sherlock."

"If you want to spend time with me, I highly recommend that you do it when no one can see you."

"Why?"

"I'm a freak."

"No, you're not! Says who?" I asked, keeping up with him.

"Everyone," was his only answer.

I thought for a bit. Why would they say that? He was kind and gentile.

"Why?" I asked with a sad tone, not understanding why that happens to him.

"Because I can deduce people and they don't like it when I do that."

"They don't like you because you're gifted?"

"If that makes you feel better, then yes."

The bell rang, calling us to go inside. I didn't want to leave the boy who stood up to bullies without a problem.

He was leaving, when he turned, hesitated, then said, "Would you like to go to the park after school today? I always go there since it's quiet. I could help you study for tests."

My whole day turned a complete 180. "I'd love to!"

* * *

A/N: Okay. This takes place when Sherlock wasn't a cold unfeeling machine. If you have any suggestions, feel free to make them. Also, please forgive me of any and all type-o's I have or will make. Please let me know what you thought of it. :)


	2. Park

A/N: Hello my sweet readers! :) I have answers to reviews:

RunningwiththeDoctor- I was thinking about picking out random times, chronological order of course, throughout their lives. Also, thank you so much for your support! :D

apedarling- Here you go! :)

Rubish Robot- Aww! Thank you for your support!

* * *

After my final class if the day, I walked to the park and waited for Sherlock to show up. Everything that happened after I met him was uneventful. I sat there trying to figure out how to do the assigned homework, when I heard footsteps behind me.

"You're early," he said.

"I don't like being late."

"Do you need help with anything?" He asked, sitting down beside me.

"Math. We started subtracting two digit numbers. It's just very confusing for me."

He reached into his backpack and pulled out a notebook and pencil. "Alright, so, if you have this," he started to write something down, "What would you have?"

He pushed the notebook towards me. It read 25-15.

"It's ten," I answered, it was basic math, "Why did you give me one that I could solve?"

"I'm starting with the easy problems and getting more complex," He gave me another one.

27-13

"Um. Let's see. Seven minus three is four… Fourteen?" I answered hopeful.

"Correct," he answered, beaming.

I had a hard time containing my glee that I got one of the problems that was hard for me right.

"What about this?"

46-29

"Oh dear," I said, resting my head in my hands.

"Just break it down. What's three minus two?" He coached.

"Where'd you get three?" I asked, looking up at him. I didn't see a three there.

"Is this where the teachers loose you?"

I shamefully nodded my head.

"Can you subtract a positive number from subtracting six and nine?"

"No."

"Using what the teachers say, you take one from the four and give it to the six to get sixteen. Do you understand that?"

"Kind of. So, I take ten from forty to get thirty? And add the ten to the six to get sixteen?"

"Yes!" Sherlock seemed pleased that I was understanding finally.

"So, if I have something like this I just do what you showed me?"

"Yes," he looked up from where we were working, "We have to go."

I looked up, too. I saw an everyday sight: kids playing. One caught my eye, he was slightly big for his age. And he was coming our way. Sherlock got up, gathered his things, took my right hand, and started walking from the teen coming our way.

"Sherlock, who is he?"

"My arch-nemesis. And he shouldn't be here right now," he stopped in front of a bike and turned to face me, "Do you know how to ride a bike?"

"Yes."

"Good, get on behind me," he instructed, getting on the bike.

I mounted the bike, sitting behind Sherlock. I placed my arms around his mid-torso so that I wouldn't fall off. He started peddling at a fast pace into the woods that mainly surrounded the park.

I heard Sherlock mutter, "He wouldn't risk coming this way."

After awhile, he stopped on top of a slight hill and asked, "Do you mind getting wet?"

"No, why?"

He peddled at an angle so that I could see too and pointed down at the creek at the bottom.

"We're going to go through a creek?" I asked, quizzically.

"Yep. Unless you have any objections."

"No, I just wasn't expecting a creek."

"A lake?" Sherlock suggested.

"Yeah. Something along those lines."

Catiously, Sherlock started down the hill, making sure that we didn't slide, skid or fall. At the base of the hill, he got off and held his hand out for me. I gave him my hand as he helped me off the bike. He led the bike to a nearby bike rack and set it there.

"Where we're going is just across the creek," he said, walking back to me.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone," he warned.

"Promise," I answered, giving him a good natured smile.

He looked away, then back at me smiling, "Alright, I trust and hold this to you."

"Lead on, Captain," I said, giggling.

He had a gleeful smile on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said, walking to the creek.

"What?"

"If you want to know, then you have to follow me," he called over his shoulder.

I giggled and ran to catch up with him.

"Okay, so what?"

"Another secret, when I'm grown up I want to be a pirate."

"I'm sure you'll be a great pirate, Sherlock."

He smiled and took my hand, leading me to a somewhat visible treehouse. "Thank you, truly, Molly," he whispered to me.

* * *

A/N: I just thought that it was kind of rude to leave the last chapter the way it was, so I made this chapter right after the first. :) I truly love the feedback I get back from you guys. :D


	3. Thank You

A/N: Hi my darling readers! :D To be honest, I didn't know how to start this chapter. Then it hit out of the blue how I was going to. I like it to a degree, but this will probably end up being on of my darker chapters. Also, the unique names for the chapters are the words or phrases I base my chapters off of. This takes place shortly after the last chapter. I have answers to your reviews

CloudCuckooLandHasAQueen- I'm so glad that you liked my story! :D

Guest- Thank you. I thought that it was quite cute, too. :)

apedarling- No matter what with reviews, I **always** reply to them. I am a Skillet fan and they have a song called Freakshow, and the bridge I think suites Sherlock's situation.

lavanyalabelle- Aww! :) Thank you! And you'll see what Mycroft was doing.

* * *

"I'm a freak, naturally, just how I wanna be.

You're a freak just like me.

I'm a freak,naturally, just how I wanna be.

You're a freak just like me." - "Freakshow" by Skillet (bridge)

* * *

I quietly walked up to Sherlock, who was facing a headstone. On it was written "James Holmes".

"Sherlock?" I called quietly.

"Heart attack," he said quietly, "he died from a heart attack. Mycroft told me when I got home. I didn't want to believe him, but father was there on his deathbed. Gone," he said as his voice cracked a tear fell from his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Sherlock," I said, wrapping my left arm around him. I felt the package that I was holding with my right arm. "I was going to wait, but considering what's just happened, here," I handed him the medium sized box that was wrapped with silver wrapping paper and blue ribbon.

He looked down at the present, then back up at me and took the present. He carefully undid the ribbon and put it in his coat pocket. Taking great care, he took off the wrapping paper, folded it and put it under his arm. Sherlock took a bit longer taking the lid off the box.

"You got me… a scarf?" He asked, looking at me with a new light in his eyes.

"I made it," I brightly answered, "My loom's at home, so I can't show you how I made it."

He looked at me for a second, then tightly wrapped his arms around my neck and let the tears fall. I, quietly, rubbed comforting circles into his back and tried to console him.

"Why does it have to hurt so much?" He asked between sobs.

"I don't know, but it'll get better. I promise."

"How? How does death get better?" He asked, not coldly, but more like asking for comfort.

"It will take some time, but life moves on. I know," I couldn't look him in the eye, "I lost my dad when I was five."

"How'd he die?"

"The doctors told Mummy that he was deathly sick and that no one could see him. One day he was laughing and loving life, the next in the hospital dying. So, he died alone. It hurt for a long time, but after awhile I decided that I was going to be a doctor so that I could help people."

We just stood there for awhile, Sherlock's cries quieted down to sniffles.

"Sherlock, you know how people call you 'freak'?" I asked and waited for him to nod, "People don't like being around me much, either. They say that I'm weird for looking into all of this medicine. But I ignore them because I want to help people get better. My point is, if you ever want to talk, I'll listen. Okay?"

He just nodded.

I turned to walk away when he caught my wrist. I looked back at him, waiting to see what he wanted.

"Don't go," is all he said.

"Alright. I'll walk you home," I said, walking with Sherlock across the graveyard, "So, what made you want to be a pirate?"

He smiled, "The thrill, adventure and stuff like that."

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for the depressing scene. Please don't hate me. :( Free virtual hugs for all of you for staying with me this long! :D


	4. Hope

A/N: Okay, so this chapter is a year later (not to the day). No depressing part this time. :) In this chapter, it's Molly's birthday. And since I felt bad about the beginning of the last chapter, here's another to make up for it. Replies to your reviews

CloudCuckooLandHasAQueen- I know that it has a sad start. I was trying to work it out so that it wouldn't have been so. :( I'm sorry about that.

* * *

Confetti decorated the table that held a medium sized white birthday cake that read "Happy Birthday, Molly!" And it had eight white lit candles ringing the cake. I closed my eyes and made a wish and blew out the candles. Mummy and Grandma and Grandpa happily clapped for me. I kept looking around the pavilion, but I didn't see the one guest that I hoped would show up. It was a family tradition that the person who was having the birthday helped pass out the pieces of cake. After I had given everyone a piece, I sat down with mine and started to eat it.

"I don't get a piece?" Came a familiar voice from behind me.

I turned around and Sherlock was standing in the doorway. He was wearing black pants, a button up purple shirt, a black overcoat…and the scarf I'd made for him.

"Oh my gosh, Sherlock!" I gave him a hug, "I thought that you weren't coming."

"Why would I miss the birthday of the one person who can stand to be with me?" He asked, returning the hug.

"Who is this, Molly?" Mummy asked, walking over beside us.

"Mummy, I'd like you to meet my friend, Sherlock."

"So, you're the one who Molly said stood up for her. That was so nice of you to do," she gave him a sweet smile.

Sherlock just smiled. The day before, I'd asked him to not say any of the deductions about my family. I didn't know and didn't want to know how they'd handle it.

"Molly, why don't you ask if your guest would like a piece of cake?"

"Would you like some?" I asked, turning to face Sherlock.

"No, thank you," he pulled a present out of his coat, "Happy birthday, Molly."

I looked up at my mummy, "Is it okay if we start opening presents now, Mummy?"

She looked at Sherlock, then back at me and said with a smile, "Of course, darling."

I took the present and sat down on one of the benches. I took the paper off, without ripping it in the process. I sat there dumbfounded. It was a book on medicine and anatomy.

"Awhile back you told me you wanted to be a doctor and Mummy thought that this would be a good present for you. You'll be able to read it about high school, though," he slightly cringed as he said the last part.

"I love it, Sherlock!" I didn't bother holding back my excitement.

"You're not upset that you can't use it now?" His voice held a rich amount of confusion.

"No, I absolutely love it! Thank you!" I lowered my voice so that only he could hear me, "I'll be able to find out how people get sick and be able to possibly prevent it."

"I hope that'll happen, Molly," he answered.

"So, Sherlock, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Mummy asked, sitting across from us.

"A detective, but I don't want to work with the police."

I though for a bit then suggested, "What if they come to you when they need help?"

"Like a consultant?" Mummy asked.

"A consulting detective! I wouldn't have to work _for_ the police, I could work _with_ them," He started getting that joyful gleam in his eyes that he gets when he starts figuring things out.

"There's my happy Sherlock," I said, smiling.

After the graveyard scene, he started calling me his and I did to him. Just not normally in public. Actually, the more I thought about it, the more I liked having a guy taking care of me. Sherlock felt like a brother that I've never had. In public, he was cold and unfeeling, but when we're in his treehouse, he opens up and shows emotion.

"How old are you, Sherlock?" Mummy asked.

"I'm eight years old. Nine in November."

"Oh that's nice," she answered brightly.

"How long have you wanted to be a detective?" I asked.

"A long time. Lost count of the days."

"I'll help you as often as I can to be one," I promised, happily.

* * *

A/N: Is this better? Better than the last one? Please tell me what you think! :D Virtual hugs for everyone!


	5. Poems

A/N: Hey my sweet readers! :) I'm thinking about making this chapter a poem. Not entirely a poem, but have poems in it. This is about in fourth grade. Answers to reviews

Rubbish Robot- It's okay. I'll try working on those points. Thank you for pointing those out to me. :)

lavanyalabelle- It was. Thank you for your support! :)

* * *

Sherlock and I shared the same English class together. One day, our teacher (I'm sorry, I forget her name!) told us that we had to write a poem. It could be any kind, haiku, tanka, free-verse, etc. It also had to be on a school appropriate subject. I didn't know what to write, but Sherlock already started. I wrote a list of things that would probably be considered "school appropriate".

Flowers

Sunsets

Rainbows

Love

Nothing caught my interest. Except love. I took the word and tried to match it to something. I thought of Sherlock. Why Sherlock? He wouldn't commit to a relationship. I've known him for years, yes, but I didn't think he would. The classroom was silent except for the sounds of pencils on paper.

"Sherlock," I whispered, nudging him gently.

"Hmm?"

"Have you started writing your poem?"

"Yes, I would prefer it if you won't ask to read it," he whispered back.

"Sherlock, please, I don't know what to write," I pleaded quietly.

He huffed but slid his notebook over to me.

"In a dark world, I met a flower.

It was unlike another I've seen,

It glowed with a bright light in the first hour.

I was going to make her my queen.

But it started to fade slowly

I pleaded for it to go back the it was.

My problem was only

The harder I tried, the faster it faded was because

It was the center of my lonely world,

Making everything inside swirled."

"Who?" I asked, looking Sherlock.

"Who what?"

"Who are you referring to in it?"

"I'll tell you after school. At our usual spot."

"Can you help me with this, though?"

"Da, moy tsvetok."*

I gave him a confused look.

"Here, what about these?" He wrote down a few words, then slid the paper over to me.

Angel

Light

Brilliant

Perfect

I couldn't believe what I was reading. Immediately, I started coming up with a poem.

* * *

In Sherlock's treehouse, I sat in my usual spot across from Sherlock.

"Okay, so who was that poem about," I asked.

"I thought that it was obvious," he stated, gazing cooly at me.

"I don't get it. Please explain, Sherlock," I politely asked.

"How did your poem turn out?" He evaded.

"Sherlock, answer me, please!" I pleaded.

He looked down and whispered, "And the angel doesn't know."

I almost didn't hear him. "What? I-I'm an angel? You think I'm an angel?"

"No," he said, looking back up at me.

A hot knife cut into my heart mercilessly. It felt like my soul was ripped to pieces because of the simplest of words. I didn't let the pain show. Daddy was almost always laughing and smiling, but I could see past his mask. And in return, because of that and school (except for Sherlock) I learned how to make and fix my own.

"I don't think you are. I know you are."

* * *

A/N: I hope this was a good chapter. Free virtual hugs for everyone! :D *Sherlock says "Yes, my flower," in Russain pronunciation.


	6. Surprise

A/N: Well, right now I just thought that we'll start with the answers to your reviews

X.x- I actually enjoyed writing that part. :) I'm very happy that you liked it.

wholocked12- Voilà! :)

Superwhomerlockkb- Ta-da! :D Here you go!

* * *

Walking through the doors is like walking into a completely different universe with sub-worlds that cry out to be discovered in seemingly endless halls. Here I could be free from the worries of this overbearing world.

One day, I walked in to find Sherlock sitting at the very back table closest to a window. He was bent over reading something. His curly black hair covered his face, so I didn't know why he came there.

Silently, I placed my books down across from him and went to pick out something from the silent universe. When I came back with one fiction novel and two medicinal books, Sherlock never took his rarely quiet silver eyes off of me. At the moment, they were calm.

"Good day?" I asked.

He smirked, "Very good. Possibly even better."

"Oh? How so?"

He lent forward, "I have a good feeling about something."

I cocked my head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

"How long have we know each other?" He asked, leaning back.

"Since first grade. Sherlock, where are you going with this?"

"So we've known each other for five years. I, uh, would like it if you would be my date."

"You want to date me?" I wasn't expecting that at all.

"Yes. So, will you?" He gently pressed.

I placed my hand on his, "I would be mad if I said 'no'."

He got up and pulled me into an embrace so tight that I lost my breath.

"I'm glad that you're happy, Sherlock," I managed to get out.

He instantly let me go. "Was that too hard?" He asked, looking me over. His normally apathetic face had lined with worry.

"No, I actually liked it."

He caught me off guard again, "I'm not alone."

"And you never will be again," I promised.

* * *

A/N: I promise to write a longer chapter next time. I hope you've enjoyed this one. :)


	7. Dance

A/N: Anything in italics is a text or is typed. Oh my gosh! I just can't express to you how happy it makes me when I see such wonderful reviews! :D Speaking of which, answers to your reviews

apedarling- I'm glad that you liked this story. :)

Domithus- I liked your colorful description of my last chapter. :)

wholocked12- I liked it when I could finally put the two together. I'm glad that you liked it. :)

* * *

Mum wouldn't stop bugging me to get out more often rather than keep reading the book Sherlock got me years prior.

"There's a dance tonight. Why don't you go?"

"Mum, I don't want to go alone."

"What about if Sherlock takes you?"

"I wouldn't mind going as much. But what would I be wearing?"

"What about this?" Mum pulled out an amber colored dress from behind a door.

"Oh my gosh! Mum, where'd you get it? It's beautiful!' I gushed, walking over to the dress.

"You let me worry about that You need to get this on, Sherlock'll be over at any minute," Mum said, handing me the dress.

I couldn't suppress a gleeful giggle as I made my way to my room with the beautiful amber colored dress.

* * *

I stood in front of my full mirror as I marveled the dress that came down to the floor; the sleeves came down to my wrists. It had a small sweetheart neckline. Mum loved modest dresses and I can't blame her. I put on the necklace that Sherlock got me. It was a simple and small gold chain that had a smoothed heart shaped of amber with a bug trapped inside. Most other girls didn't get why I loved the "piece of old sap with a dead bug in it" so much. It was just a random surprise. His face always lit up like a warm fire when I put it on.

I came back into the living room to find Mum talking to Sherlock, who was wearing something very similar to what he normally wore, about something. Respectfully, I waited for them to finish.

When they did, Mum kept gushing on and on about how lovely I looked. Sherlock silently gazed at me, but I saw a joyful light in his eyes. I didn't try to contain a smile.

"Are you ready?" Sherlock asked, offering me his arm.

I could only nod, still smiling and took his arm.

"We'll be back by ten, Mrs. Hooper," Sherlock told my mother.

"Okay and remember to have fun," she called after us.

Sherlock walked me outside where the stars shone proudly and brightly and the cold lightly nipped everything. I tried to cover up a small shiver.

"Are you cold?" Sherlock asked, worriedly, apparently he noticed.

"No," I lied.

"Hold on," he said, stoping. He took off his blazer and put it around my shoulders.

Heat immeaditly started warming me to my core.

"Better?" He asked.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked, as he opened the car door for me.

"No, it doesn't bother me as much," he said, getting in beside me.

He gave the directions to the driver then we were off.

* * *

The music boomed in the overly crowded room. Sherlock and I were at the edge of the room. At first we tried talking, but eventually gave up on that.

Sherlock pulled out his phone and started typing something, then showed it to me.

_Treehouse? _

I smiled and shrugged.

He gave me a rare answering smile and took my hand and led me out of the school.

* * *

In the silence of the treehouse, Sherlock pulled out a violin and tuned it. Once it was in tune, he propped it up and started playing a familiar deep song. He looked at me as if looking for approval.

"Oh my gosh, Sherlock! How did you know I loved Moonlight Sonata?" I asked, surprised that he knew the song.

He didn't stop as he came to the end, he played it like a round. I sat down in one of the chairs that we had in there.

"Your mother told me while you were getting ready. I also deduced it."

"I love the sound of the violin. It reminds me of an angel singing. Especially yours," I said, feeling drowsiness starting to claim me.

"Go to sleep, Molly, you've had a long day," Sherlock said, kneeling next to me, "I won't think it would be rude if you do."

I tried fighting it off awhile longer. I almost didn't notice when he subtly changed his violin's song into a lullaby, rendering me defenseless to sleep. The last thing I saw was Sherlock giving me a sweet smile.

* * *

A/N: I loved writing this chapter and I hope that it was as good to read as it was to write. :) Virtual hugs to all of you who stayed with this story.


	8. Morning

A/N: This chapter directly follows the last one. Answers to your reviews

Superwhomerlockkb- Oh no! Don't die! D: I'm not done with the story yet! Also, the new chapter's here. :)

wholocked12- Awww! Thank you! :) I like her dress, too.

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the window. I stretched and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Sleep well?"

I gave a startled squeak, "Sherlock! Wha-what happened?"

I realized that I was in my room. Sherlock was sitting on the edge of my bed watching me.

"I lulled you to sleep, brought you home, and never left your side since we got here," he answered.

"Why didn't you go home after you brought me here? I-I mean, I'm glad you stayed, but why didn't you go to be with your family?"

"I texted them that I would be here," he evaded, but still managed to answer.

I got up and sat beside Sherlock, "You stay as long as you need," I told him with a warm smile.

He gave a half smile, "Thank you, Molly."

I wrapped my arms around his thin body and just held him there. I felt him tense slightly at the sudden sign of affection. I understood that the Holmes family wasn't too interested in love or affection. But I wanted to make a difference in that family, even if it was only one member.

Sherlock relax slightly and, cautiously, put his arms around me. I remained still as he got use to idea of being actually loved, cherished, and cared for. Silently, I rubbed comforting circles into his back, letting him know that, despite what people say, there are people who care about him. Silently, I rubbed comforting circles into his back, letting him know that there were people know that actually cared about him.

"I have a question, Sherlock."

"Hmm?"

"What was the lullaby you played for me? I didn't recognize it."

He pulled away, "It was your lullaby. I made it not too long ago."

"What's it called?" I asked, resting my elbows on my legs.

"'My Angel's Lullaby'."

"That's so sweet! But why did you want me to go to sleep?" I asked, letting confusion into my voice.

"Because you push yourself too hard when exams come. You don't get enough rest," he gently replied.

"As if you do?" I lightly teased.

"Alright, you win," he said, slightly chuckling.

"I won't let it get to my head. Promise."

"Oh yeah?" He tackled me back onto my bed.

I gave a startled yelp. He loomed over me, careful not to crush me by resting his weight on his arms. Slyly smiling, he ran a hand over my ribs. I tried to keep a giggle fit from escaping. I partly was successful. His smiled broadened as he repeated the action again.

"Sher-Sherlock, st-st-stop! Please!" I pleaded, between giggles.

"And where's the fun in that?" He asked, stopping briefly.

I took advantage of the pause to try to catch my breath. Then, he started up again. Within a matter of seconds, I was beyond the ability of talking.

"There it is. There's my angel's sweet laughter," he said, stopping so that I could breathe.

* * *

A/N: I liked writing chapters like these. I hoped you liked reading it. :) Please let me know what you think. Virtual hugs for all of you!


	9. Cold Hands, Warm Heart

A/N: I found this saying while doing a project. I almost forgot about it until I started thinking about names for chapters for this story and just thought that maybe this would work as a chapter. :) This is about their sophomore or junior year. I have replies to your reviews

wholocked12- I've always loved a cute tickle fight. I'm so happy that you enjoyed it. :)

BelieverofManyThings- Ta-da! :D

Superwhomerlockkb- Yay! Thank you for trying not to die on me. :)

* * *

It was December. Cold, snowing, and sadly… alone. I was alone. Under the street lamp, I patiently waited for a bus to come. I knew that there were late buses, but this was taking awhile. No one was going through London's normally busy streets. Sighing, I started walking away, someone caught my wrist, covered my mouth, and brought me into a dark alley. I bit down hard on my captor's cold hand.

"Ah!" He gasped, as he took his hand away.

"Who are you and why do you want me?" I demanded.

He turned me so that I was facing him.

"What do you want?" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm.

He raised his hand close to my face. I took a deep breath and tried to punch him in the gut. He caught my hand before I made contact.

"Didn't you know that you aren't suppose to attack your host?" A familiar voice asked.

"Sherlock!" I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I've missed you, my angel," he whispered into my ear, "Why did you have to go away so long?"

"I missed you, too. I had to visit my grandmother."

"The one on you mum's side?" He asked, pulling me away.

"Yep," I answered.

"I liked her. She reminds me of what a mother should really be like," he said, taking my hand and started leading me away from the way we came.

"Uh… Sherlock?"

"Hmm?"

"Is home that way?" I pointed to the entrance to the alley.

"One way, yes, but I thought that we will take a different way tonight. So, how's she?" he asked, starting to climb up a ladder on the side of a building.

"Well… she's been better. The doctors say that she could be out in a few months," I answered, following his lead.

When Sherlock got up there, he pulled out his phone and started calling someone. I didn't want to interrupt, but I wanted to know who he was calling. The person answered shortly after and Sherlock spoke to them in hushed tones, occasionally tossing a glance at me. As the conversation drew to an end, he was smiling about something.

"You don't have to worry about your grandmother," he beamed, "She will be in the best care and the financial part has been taken care of."

"Wha-what do you mean?" I wasn't understanding what he was saying.

He walked over, put his hands at the small of my back and gave me a quick peck on the lips. "Merry Christmas, Molly."

I didn't stop the smile from coming across my face as realization dawned on me what Sherlock did for my family. "Oh my gosh," tears of happiness and relief blurred my vision, "How can I ever repay you?"

"Stay with me."

* * *

A/N: Okay, Molly said "I" in her last question because she was there to watch it happen. I thought that I should explain that. Virtual hugs to all of you! :D


	10. Tea

A/N: Oh my gosh! :D Over 2,000 views? I am so happy right now! You guys are absolutely amazing! :D Also, I have answers to your reviews

wholocked12- When I started this story, I wanted him to treat her nicely because in BBC, she'd do anything for him and he (at first) didn't seem to notice. I thought that he should notice her early in both of their lives and treat her nicely. :)

* * *

Sherlock walked me to his home, stating that it was closer than my home was. I walked right beside him, never leaving his side as we wondered London's vacant streets. About half way there, a black sports car pulled up beside us.

"Sherlock?" I asked, frightened about what could possibly happen.

"Mycroft, we don't need a ride," Sherlock said, as soon as the passenger window came down.

The window went up, but the door opened and out stepped the older Holmes brother. "Sherlock, do you know what the temperature is?" He asked.

"No, but why is that relevant?" Sherlock asked, pulling me closer to him.

"Frostbite and sickness are possibilities," Mycroft shot back at his younger brother.

"If I start seeing either one of those, then I'll get her to safety," Sherlock snipped.

As this was transpiring around me, I tried thinking of a way so that both of them were happy. Both wanted what was best for me, just in their own unique ways. I knew that if I sided with Mycroft, Sherlock would sulk all the way there. But if I went with Sherlock, then Mycroft wouldn't leave.

"Wait, what if we go with Mycroft there and we walked back tomorrow?" I suggested.

That got both of them to stop for a second, then Mycroft answered, "I could live with that. Sherlock?"

He was silent for awhile longer, fighting a silent battle within himself. "Fine."

I gave him a silent 'thank you' look. He answered with a small smile. Being the gentleman he is, Sherlock opened the car door for me.

Once inside the car, Mycroft looked at me seriously. "How do you do it?" He asked.

"Do what?" I showed clear confusion in my voice.

"How do you get him to listen?"

I smiled softly and answered, "I'm nice and listen to what he has to say."

"Every time?" Mycroft asked incredulously.

"Yep," I happily replied, resting my head on Sherlock's shoulder.

Sherlock smiled.

* * *

Mrs. Holmes was almost like a second mother. Except for the fact that she could make deductions like her sons. For the most part, she was loving to me and treated me like family, just like Mum did with Sherlock. As the car pulled in front of the house, Mrs. Holmes was there waiting for us.

"Molly, dear!" Mrs. Holmes greeted me brightly, opening her arms, "It's so good to see you again!"

"It's good to see you, too, Mrs. Holmes," I said, accepting her embrace.

"Were my boys good to you on your way here?" She asked, pulling away.

I glanced back at the two boys who were as far as they could be from each other, "Yes, very good."

"Oh, that's a relief to hear," Mrs. Holmes sighed, placing her hand over heart, "Oh come in, come in! It must be below freezing out here," she ushered me and her two sons in.

"Mycroft, will you put on some tea for all of us?" Mrs. Holmes requested her oldest son.

"Yes, mother," Mycroft disappeared.

"Sherlock told me about your grandmother. I'm more than happy to help her out."

"I'm glad that she's getting better."

Mrs. Holmes offered me a seat. I sat down on a love seat and Sherlock sat beside me. Mrs. Holmes sat in a chair close to the love seat that had a small table in between the two.

"You know, you two make such an adorable couple. I've thought it since day one. You remind me of when I was dating James," she choked up a little at the mention of her late husband.

"I'm sure he was a good husband and father," I said, leaning over, placing my hand on her's.

"He was. He had a hard way of showing affection. The boys take after him. Except for when Sherlock's with you. He's very loving and caring with you. I remember the day he came home and said that he had a friend. You are the best thing that's happened to him."

* * *

A/N: I named this chapter "Tea" because it takes place at night and it's sweet. Also I'm just not a huge fan of coffee. There are types that I will drink occasionally, but not often. I know how this is going to end and I plan on ending it at chapter 15 or 20. After this one, I want to write another story, but I want it so that the readers tell me what's going to happen next. I probably should mention I won't write about Johnlock, Mystrade, drug use or abuse, smoking, sex before marriage, suicide or suicidal thoughts/actions, cussing/cursing/ etc. Virtual hugs for all of you! :D


	11. Hero

A/N: Okay, I've been toying with what I could do in this chapter and finally settled on something that I hope you like. :) Answers to your reviews

Kathmak- Awww! Thank you! :) They just had a peck. :\ I promise to let them kiss soon, if not in this chapter. :)

superwholockian7437- I will! :)

wholocked12- Yay! :D

Superwhomerlockkb- (crouches down to eye level (in a gentile tone)) I am so thankful that you love my story, but that's all I did. I just wrote the story, but you and all of the other readers were the inspiration for me to continue writing this story. So…thank you. :)

This is taking place a few days after my last chapter.

* * *

I had convinced Sherlock to allow me to walk to the hospital by myself. As I passed some buildings, I noticed a box that moved. Slowly, I moved to the box in question and cautiously opened it. I wasn't expecting what I found inside.

* * *

I heard voices. It's dark, so why are there voices? What are they saying? My name? No, close them out. Don't let them in. Vaguely, I felt myself being shaken. It suddenly got a little harder.

"Molly! Please wake up!" Someone pleaded. Sad. They sounded sad.

I tried to tell them to leave me alone, but it sounded like a groan.

"I think she's coming around," a second voice told the first. Sherlock.

This time, I focused on trying to talk better.

"Sherlock?" I asked, weakly.

"Oh thank goodness, you're awake!" He wrapped his protective arms around me.

"Uh… Are they okay?" I asked.

"Who?" The first voice asked.

"The animals," Sherlock explained, "She made a habit of helping strays find a permanent home."

Sherlock brushed a lock off of my face.

I forced myself to open my eyes against the lights and almost unbearable pain.

"You got jumped because you were protecting and helping strays?" The first person asked. He had short blond hair, calm blue eyes, and was a few inches taller than I was.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm John Watson. I'm in training to be a doctor, but you've suffered a minor concussion. Nothing to worry about, basically a really bad migraine. Just take it easy, Molly. Sherlock and I will be with you until we get you home."

"Where are they?" I asked, looking around, "Oh thank goodness, they're safe."

I carefully pulled the box from behind the nearby dumpster. Sherlock and John peered over me and looked inside.

"You saved a puppy, a kitten, and a bunny?"

"Yes, I want to help those who are unable to fend for themselves," I quietly answered, so that I wouldn't wake the sleeping animals.

I felt so small when Sherlock picked me up like a doll while saying, "Come on, Molly. Maybe we'll drop them off at the shelter."

"Tomorrow," I answered.

John picked up the golden colored puppy. The adorable puppy looked up at John and licked his face, getting a small giggle from John. Sherlock, not only was carrying a kitten, he was also supporting me. I was holding the bunny and kept murmuring words of comfort to it.

* * *

"So, would you mind telling us what happened?" John asked, as we walked down the street.

"I was coming from the hospital when I saw the box that had the animals in it. I walked a few meters when two guys came out of an alley and attacked me. They wanted something, I don't know what. The one that led had black hair and the other had a scary face and short blond hair. It wasn't John. But the blond one did most of the punching."

"We'll find them," Sherlock promised.

"What were you doing at the hospital?" John asked.

"I was visiting my grandmother. Mrs. Hudson."

John smiled, "She's a very good and understanding with all of this issue of shortage of staff. Sherlock told me that you want to be a doctor," he stopped, as if waiting for me to tell him Sherlock wasn't lying.

"Yeah."

After thinking for a moment, Sherlock suggested, "Why don't you volunteer there? To find the specific part that you want in being a doctor?"

"I'll ask Mum if it's okay if I could go," I answered.

When a few moments of silence passed, Sherlock spoke up.

"If you think about it, you're basically these animals' savior or hero."

I chuckled.

"Yes, and I have my own."

He turned me so that I was facing him. He placed his perfect lips on mine. Honestly, I couldn't believe how soft they were against mine. Or how incredibly gentile and being with me. I was in heaven.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am sorry if it wasn't as good as the others before, I tried to get this on yesterday (which obviously didn't happen). Virtual hugs for all of you! :D


	12. Play

A/N: Hi guys! :D Okay to make up for the days I missed, I'm putting up more chapters today. (Hopefully) Answers to your reviews

wholocked12- He does keep it. :) You'll see why later in the chapter.

BelieverofManyThings- Ta-da! :D

* * *

One day in theater class, we had to perform a piece of fiction that was given to us. Sherlock and I were partners and got Edgar Allen Poe's Annabel Lee I could tell just by looking at him, Sherlock started working on how this was going to work. Everything was going to be perfect.

* * *

"Okay, I know how this works out," I said, "I'm Annabel Lee and you're the narrator, right?"

"Yes, that could work. Do you happen to have a light blue dress? Along the lines of the color of the sea?"

I thought for a bit before answering, "No, but I could get one. Why?"

"The poem takes place in a kingdom by the sea. I thought that it would be appropriate for Annabel Lee to be in a light blue or white dress," he answered, looking out the window of our treehouse.

"I can't believe that we have to do something similar to a play with a poem. This isn't going to be hard, right?" I asked.

"No, of course not. Because you'll be with me," he came over, gently wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on mine.

"I wonder what John has."

"I believe that he said that he had to work with a young lady named Mary and they are doing Eldorado. He's going to do a fine job at that."

"Remember the night that I first met John?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Yes," he patiently answered.

"Why did he keep the puppy?"

Sherlock was silent for a minute. "His alcoholic sister is a slight problem for him. So, the puppy is a nice distraction. It keeps him company when she isn't sober."

"He has a good reason to keep it, at least," I replied, smiling.

Sherlock suddenly stood up and offered me his hand, "Come on, we have to get ready," he said pulling me to my feet.

* * *

A/N: Originally, I was going to make them do The Raven, but thought that Annabel Lee would be better. :) Virtual Hugs for everyone!


	13. Performance

A/N: Hi my sweet readers! :D Here's the sequel to my last chapter. Also, I have answers to your reviews

wholocked12- I love the poem, too. :)

Frostybutt- It's okay. And thank you so much! :D

Kathmak- Thank you! :)

X.x- Ta-da! :D

* * *

A few hundred people watching my every move wasn't my idea of an easy performance. Sherlock was there for me, easing my fears from me, trying to help in anyway he could. Of course when he was doing that, we were rehearsing. Mrs. Holmes, Mum, and Mycroft did a lot of help, too. Mycroft knew to give careful criticism about my flaws in our performance. Mrs. Holmes and Mum gave great morale support.

The dress that I chose to wear was a soft blue with white lace at the edges of it. It came down almost like a wedding dress and had lace sleeves that came down to my wrists. For a bit of bling, I was wearing a silver heart shaped locket. My hair was up in a bun with curls framing my face.

When I stepped out of the dressing room in the Holmes' house, Sherlock's mouth hung open as he gazed at me.

"What? Is something wrong?" I asked worriedly.

He tried to say something, but just stammered gibberish. Finally, he managed out, "Am I dreaming?"

I walked over to him and gave him a small pinch, "No, you're not."

He gasped in pain and asked, "What was that for?"

"Proof that you aren't dreaming."

He smirked, "Thank you for verifying that."

Our teacher allowed us to use two other students because of one of the stanzas required more than just the two of us. Sherlock picked John and another student named Greg Lestrade. I've seen him in the library, but he never saw me except for when he needed help. Don't get me wrong, he's very nice. But Anderson and Sally are almost always with him, so that made it harder to talk to him. So, I never really got to know him. But he owed Sherlock a favor. Someone stole Greg's textbooks and homework. It was Anderson.

* * *

"It was many and many year ago,

In a kingdom by the sea,

That a maiden there lived whom you may know by the name of Annabel Lee," Sherlock's deep voice recited. I looked up from the opposite side of the stage that I was positioned at.

"And this maiden lived with no other thought

Than to love and be loved by me."

I stood up and walked over beside Sherlock and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I was a child and she was a child,

In this kingdom by the sea;

But we loved with a love that was more than love-

I and my Annabel Lee;"

Sherlock wrapped an arm around me and pulled me protectively against him.

"With a love that the winged seraphs of Heaven

Coveted her and me.

And this was the reason, long ago,

In this kingdom by the sea,

A wind blew out of a cloud, chilling

My beautiful Annabel Lee;"

I "fell" from his protective embrace and collapsed to the floor.

"So that her highborn kinsmen came

And bore her away from me,"

John and Greg came out from behind the curtains and carefully carried me to the other side of the stage.

"To shut her up in a sepulcher

In this kingdom by the sea."

They lowered me into a box that was big enough to comfortably hold me, then left the stage.

"The angels, not half so happy in Heaven,

Went envying her and me-

Yes!- that was the reason (as all men know,

In this kingdom by the sea)

That the wind came out of the cloud by night,

Chilling and killing my Annabel Lee.

But our love it was stronger by far than the love

Of those who were older than we-

Of many far wiser than we-"

I got out of my "sepulcher" and walked over to Sherlock, who put his arms around me. Ever since I was "taken" from him, he never took his eyes off of me.

"And neither the angels in Heaven above

Nor the demons down under the sea,

Can ever dissever my soul from the soul

Of the beautiful Annabel Lee.

For the moon never beams without bringing me dreams

Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;

And the stars never rise but I see the bright eyes

Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;

And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side

Of my darling- my darling-"

Sherlock's voice cracked slightly.

"My life and my bride,

In the sepulcher there by the sea,

In her tomb by the sounding sea."

The curtains fell once Sherlock was done talking. Relief washed me entirely, I couldn't believe that we did it. John and Greg greeted us behind scenes.

"That was amazing!" John praised.

"What are you talking about 'amazing'? It was perfect!" Greg interjected.

"You did very well," Sherlock said, looking at me.

"You did it all. I just stood, walked, and was placed into a box," I sheepishly replied.

"I just told the story, everyone was most interested in you."

I knew that it was pointless to fight him. "Thank you, Sherlock," I said, wrapping my arms around him.

* * *

A/N: What'd you think? :D I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting! :(


	14. Snow

A/N: Hi guys! Oh my gosh! I'm so so so sorry for this chapter being so late! D: I didn't know how I wanted to make this chapter to be put down on here. :( Anyway. This is their Senior year. I have answers to your reviews

Superwhomerlockkb- I'm glad that you love my story. :)

wholocked12- This might sound weird, but I am so happy that you could picture everything. Oh my gosh, really? :D Someone made a song for Annabel Lee?

. X.x- Thank you! :D

* * *

Delicate crystals fluttered playfully into my view, covering everything with a fine dusting of white. It crumbled and stuck to my boots as I walked through the park. I just loved how it clung from tree branches, making them look like lace. Crystal spikes (not sharp) hung from gutters and tree branches, adding to the effect. The cold nipped my fingers, turning them a light shade of red. The cold never really bothered me like it does to other people. I remember when I was younger, people always asked me what I wanted to do when I grew up and I told them I wanted to be a doctor. They would, also, ask me when my favorite time of year was I just told them that I didn't have a favorite time. Each season has it's ups and downs. But the people who asked me what I wanted to be, always said that winter would probably be my busiest time.

I heard crunching behind me, but paid no attention to it. Not until I was tackled into nature's soft, cold blanket. My hands were pinned behind my back, rendering them utterly useless at the moment. But between the cuff of my glove and the cuff of my coat sleeve, I could feel the person who attacked me wasn't wearing anything to protect their hands. I knew their touch anywhere. A smile started to form across my face as realization dawned on me.

Sherlock.

I remained calm and said, "Why did you tackle me, Sherlock?"

"Why not?" He answered. I could hear a playful smirk in his voice.

I wiggled, trying to get out of his hold, but to no avail. By this time, the cold started to get to me a bit. Getting tired of his game, I rolled over on my side while catching him off guard.

"What was that for?" Sherlock asked, letting me go.

"I was getting cold. Besides, I have to go to St. Bart's for volunteering."

Sherlock got up, dusted snowy clumps off of his overcoat, and held his hand out for me to help me up.

"Would you like it if I walked you there? I have to go there myself," he said, helping me up.

I looked up at him and answered with a smile, "That would be lovely."

* * *

We were almost at Bart's when I asked, "So, why did you tackle me?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Should've worn gloves," I told him.

Since we were exposed to the public, he didn't smile, but he had a special kind of twinkle in his eyes that said, "Challenge accepted."

* * *

A/N: Okay. This probably wasn't as cute as my past ones, but I wanted to get this one up quickly. Sorry! D: Virtual hugs for everyone! :D


	15. Move-In Day

A/N: Hi my darling readers! :D Oh my gosh! When I read your reviews, I started crying tears of happiness! :'D Oh my gosh! You guys are so amazing and wonderful! Oh! Oh! The answers to your reviews

wholocked12- Oh my gosh! Thank you! :D I wasn't so sure about that last chapter. Thank you so much for your support! :D

BelieverofManyThings- Thank you! :D

* * *

Sad. What I only felt on that day was sadness. I was leaving home, leaving Mum, and Sherlock. He told me that he wasn't going to go to college because that the classes, students (except for me) and the teachers would make him bored. I never wanted that to happen to him. I wanted him to be near me, but I didn't want him to hate what was around him.

"Is this the last one?" Mum asked, lifting the last box out of my room. She had aged by the wrinkles and laugh lines on her face, her hair had turned lighter over the years.

"Yes, that's the last box," I sighed, "You know, Sherlock can help. He's just down stairs."

For a few years at this point, Mum's hip has been giving her a fit. I never told her, but I tried to make it easier for her in anyway I could.

"Oh no, sweetie. It's okay. We shouldn't ask our guest to work in our home."

"Alright," I said, "But we should get ready to go."

* * *

I convinced Mum to stay in the car and let Sherlock and me take my stuff up to my dorm room. The building was pretty big and oh my gosh! There were so many floors to that stupid building! Sherlock and I lost our way a few times in it.

"Is this your room?" Sherlock asked, looking at the numbers 325.

"Yep," I answered brightly, trying to lift his spirits.

He sighed tiredly, "At least we found it."

"C'mon, Sherlock," I said opening the door, "It could be worse."

"Really? How?"

We walked in the dorm room and dropped the boxes that we were carrying. It was a cute little place. It had a small kitchen, one bedroom, one loo and a tiny washing and drying machine. All of the rooms were painted a light but rich cream color.

"Well, you could be bored. And I already know what happens when you do."

"Good point. Do you have a roommate?"

"Yeah, it's Mary."

"The girl John's dating Mary?"

"Yeah, she's training to be a nurse and I'm training to be a pathologist. So, it kind of works out," I replied, leaving the dorm.

* * *

We brought all of my boxes up and brought Mum up.

Once settled in, Sherlock asked, "Did you bring everything you wanted up here?"

Running through a mental list, I only came up with one thing that I wanted to bring, but wasn't able to.

"I couldn't find my loom," I answered sadly.

He always has this bright light in is eyes when he's about to do something for me. He had it then.

"Sherlock?"

He pulled out his phone and started texting someone.

"Sherlock, do you have my loom?"

"No, _I_ don't but I do know who does," he answered, putting his phone away.

"Sherlock, did someone steal my loom?!"

"No, no one stole your loom," Sherlock said, looking straight ahead and placing his hands in prayer position under chin.

I could tell that Mum was probably going to scold Sherlock about going into his mind palace.

"Mum, he's in his 'Mind Palace'. He's probably not gonna come any time soon," I said, before she could.

A second later, a knock came from the door, pulling Sherlock out of his Mind Palace.

"I'll get that," Sherlock called over his shoulder.

He talked to the person at the door for a moment in hushed voices. A moment later, he closed the door and came back with a smile on his face with his hands behind his back.

"Sherlock, what do you have?" I asked, slightly scared of what he might have with him.

"Close your eyes," he said, "If at all possible, don't ask any questions."

I complied with his command.

"Hold out your hands."

I did as I was told. I couldn't help but feeling like that I was being blindly led somewhere, only being led by trust that Sherlock knew something. I felt something light and rectangular in my hands. I instantly knew what it was.

"Oh! Sherlock! How did you get it here?"

"I had John bring it here. I noticed that you didn't bring it down with you as you brought the boxes down. It was almost as if you'd forgotten about it. I went up to your room while you and your mum were putting the last box away. I placed it somewhere John could find it and texted him where to find-" I cut him off by placing my lips on his perfect lips.

Startled, he pulled away. Expecting that, I answered his silent question, "Because I wanted to thank you for making this the best move-in day ever. Thank you, Sherlock Holmes."

"You're more than welcome. How long are you going to be up here?"

"At least four years. Sherlock, I'm gonna be ten minutes from your home."

"Please stay with me," he requested, hardly over a whisper.

Just hearing him say "please" by itself was remarkable.

"I will never leave you," I promised.

I sat down, looked over at Mum, then back at Sherlock and asked, "What is going on in that brilliant mind of yours?"

He looked up at me, made eye contact and I saw no lie in that man's eyes as he answered with a warm smile, "You."

* * *

A/N: I loved writing this chapter and I hoped that you loved reading it as well. Free virtual hugs for all of you! And free brownies because you guys are so amazing! :D


	16. Stay With Me

A/N: Hi my sweet readers! :D It took me awhile to find inspiration for this chapter, but I found it through a song. I'll put up the part that inspired me. I am so happy and honored that this story was put into a community. If the person who put this story there, I personally want to thank you! :D The community is: Are you wearing lipstick? You weren't wearing lipstick before… I have answers to your sweet reviews

BelieverofManyThings- Thank you! :D

Superwhomerlockkb- Surprise! :D New chapter!

wholocked12- Thank you! :D And good question. Honest to goodness, everything I put up I come up with on the spot and has little to no editing. So, I don't know. If you or anyone else has a request or prompt for this story or my next one, feel free to PM me. :)

superwholockian7437- Thank you! :D

* * *

"Do you know what it's like to be

Your own worst enemy, who can see the things in me I can't hide?

Do you know what it's like to wanna surrender?

I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow,

I don't wanna live like this today.

Make me feel better,

I wanna feel better.

Stay with me here now and never surrender.

Make me feel better,

You make me feel better,

You make me feel better.

Put me back together!"

Never Surrender by Skillet.

* * *

Finally, I was back home for awhile. It was Christmas break in my Senior year, and I remember that it was a horrible winter. I thought that it was really sweet that Sherlock almost never let me out of his sight during that year. I could tell that he was up to something, but I didn't know what.

One night, I was having dinner at the Holmes' and helped Mrs. Holmes put away the now-clean dishes, when I heard very faint crying. As quietly as I could, I located the source of it. My heart stopped when I found the one room it was strongest. Sherlock's bedroom.

"Sherlock?" I called, cautiously.

Silence. The quiet crying stopped.

"Sherlock?" I asked, fear seizing my heart and every thought.

"Molly?" He answered.

"Where are you? Sherlock? Please, let me in… I promised that I wouldn't leave you."

For a moment, there was no sound from the other side of the door. Then, the doorknob turned and the door opened. Sherlock stood in front of me, his black hair was a mess and his eyes were red and puffy. He'd been the one crying, but what was bad enough to cause him to cry?

"Sherlock, you okay?"

"Is Mycroft out there?"

I looked down both ends of the hallway, then back at him and answered with a warm smile, "Nope. He isn't out here."

He took my hand and pulled me in his room. He walked ever to his bed and just continued to break down. My heart broke seeing him like this.

"Sherlock, what's wrong?"

"Everything. Redbeard's dead for one."

"No, Redbeard?"

He nodded his head. "Mycroft caught me starting to cry. He scolded me for that. Saying that sentiment won't get anyone anywhere in life."

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and started humming the lullaby that he made for me years ago. Remembering the motion that Mum always did to comfort me when I was down, I repeated to Sherlock. Despite how much I wanted to take away his pain and suffering, I just couldn't. He rested his head against my shoulder and surprisingly started calming down. For thirty minutes I stayed like that, letting Sherlock be human for a short period of time. I started thinking back to all the times that Sherlock was there for me and was the strong one. I thought about how nice it felt knowing that there was a young man in the world that actually cared for my well being.

A knock pulled me from my thoughts. Carefully, I laid Sherlock's head down on the pillow. He gave a look of discomfort when I did that, then relaxed.

I crept over to the door and cracked it open only to find Mycroft on the outside.

"Is Sherlock in there?" He politely asked.

"He's taking a nap," I lied by telling the truth.

A brief look of concern or confusion crossed his face, then it was gone. A tight smile was in the previous emotion, "Please tell him that I wanted to talk to him." And with that he was gone.

I sighed and went back into Sherlock's room. He was still asleep. The moonlight flowed in from his window, highlighting his his face, making him look more at peace. To the point of angelic. I sat down at the top of his bed and brushed one of his dark locks off of his sweet face.

"Mycroft came to talk to you, but I wouldn't let him in. I promised not to leave you for anything, Sherlock. You know, when I feel like my world is caving in and when I'm around you, you make everything better somehow. I'm staying because I love you and you make everything so much better," I quietly told him.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me and you make me feel better, too," Sherlock's deep voice confessed.

Shocked, I looked down. Icy blue eyes were staring back at me.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry about the depressing part. :( I tried to make it up with the last paragraphs. Please don't hate me. :( Feel free to PM me with prompts and title ideas for my next story. I will consider and appreciate everything that comes in. Free virtual hugs for everyone! :D


	17. Something Old

A/N: I was going to wait with this part of the story until at least 18 or 19, but since I felt so bad about the last chapter… So, here you go! :) I really hope that you enjoy it. Also, read Wholock2's story. I honestly love it! I have answers to your reviews

wholocked12- Yay! I'm so happy that I was able to make up for it! :D

Wholock2- Thank you! :D And don't say that! Your story is amazing! Yeah… The age thing (except for the chapter named Thank You) was the only "complaint" that I've gotten for this story.

BelieverofManyThings- Thank you so much! :D

* * *

I traveled down the road that I'd gone down so many times when I was a kid. I got a text from Sherlock that gave me the simple instruction to meet him there. Confused, I asked John to accompany me there to meet Sherlock. Just knowing Sherlock, whatever it was, he would want to do it in private. Even if it was only a case. He's just a naturally secretive young man.

"Do you know what he's going to do?" I asked John.

He looked up at the proud stars that guided Sherlock and I home on more than one occasion, then answered, "I don't know. It's Sherlock. I would prepare for anything, if I were you."

I stopped and looked at him. John wasn't a hard man to read. He had a knowing light in his eyes.

"You know something!" I playfully accused.

"What?" He asked with false innocence. "Why would Sherlock tell me what he's going to do?"

I jumped up on to a small rock and crossed my arms over my chest and tried to look serious but failed miserably by bursting out laughing. He walked over and offered me his hand to help me down. I took his hand and gracefully hopped down. What he did next caught me by surprise, he put a small black velvet box in my hand. He let me go and backed away with his hands in the air kind of like he was surrendering.

"What's this?" I asked confused.

"I don't know. All I know is that I was supposed to give that to you and that it's from Sherlock. And that you're not supposed to open it until you're with Sherlock."

* * *

"Did John give you what I asked him to?" Sherlock asked.

I sat opposite to him and pulled out the small box from my coat pocket and asked, "This?"

He had the bright gleam in his eyes that reflected the look on his face, "Yes, that's it. May I have it back for a minuet?"

Confused, I handed it over to him over the small card table that was one of the few things that separated us in the treehouse. He got up and walked around the tiny wobbly table and got down on his knee.

"Sherlock?" I didn't know what to expect when he did this.

He gently grabbed my wrist and held it for a second before saying, "Your pulse is racing. Are you going to faint?"

"No, I don't pass out. My career wouldn't allow it as a weak stomached pathologist."

"I put a lot of thought in where I was going to do this," he said, and possibly for the first time ever, looked nervous, "I wanted it to be special for just the two of us. I decided to pick the place that you chose to be my first friend and to trust me. Here I chose to let you in and put my faith and trust in you. Everything I've ever done for you was a way that I tried to thank you for staying here with me. I don't know how or why but I just started falling for you and kept falling. Right now, I still am. One more than one occasion, I offered you a way out of this. But for some reason, you chose to stay. I'm still trying to figure out why," he mumbled the last bit.

"Sherlock," I was only able to say his name.

"Molly Hooper," he met me in the eyes, "Will you marry me?"

I was stunned, but happily stunned. Once I snapped out of it, I started shaking my head, unable to speak. Tears of happiness and joy blurred my vision as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Chuckling, he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. He held me like that for a few moments, then pulled away to slip a beautiful gold ring on my right hand ring finger. It had a thin band that slit into different parts of the ring, reminding me of ivy. The thickest band held a light rose gem in the center with smaller bands holding smaller white diamonds.

"It was my great-grandmother's," he explained.

"You're the best, Sherlock," I quietly told him.

"You're better."

"How am I better than the great Sherlock Holmes?"

"Because you complete me, make me human."

And with that, he gave me a way into Heaven through his kisses.

* * *

A/N: As I said before, I wanted to wait, but I wanted to make up for my last chapter. PM me if you have an idea/prompt/title for my next story. Any and all PM's will be greatly appreciated. Free virtual hugs for everyone! :D


	18. Something New

A/N: Oh my gosh! You guys are so amazing! :D I'm sorry that this is late. :( I have answers to your quite amusing reviews

Superwhomerlockkb- (Gently pulls back down from the sun) I'm excited that you love my Sherlolly moments and my story, but I need you here on Earth so that I can finish the story. :) So, you stay here on Earth, and I'll finish the story. Deal?

wholocked12- I love doing "love overloads". :D Please don't die! D: I'm not done! Back a few chapters I said that I would end by chapter 15 or 20. So, please don't die on me now.

BelieverofManyThings- Thank you! :D

* * *

Mum was overjoyed when I told her that I was engaged. Instantly, she started taking me to go dress shopping. I chose Mary to be my bride's maid and Sherlock told me that he chose John to be the best man.

"What about this one?" I asked, walking out of the changing room.

It was a mermaid dress with a small sweetheart neckline. It had sequences and beads designing to make out small hearts and curlycues. The sleeves came down to my elbows with some lace ringing each cuff.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Have you seen that dress?" Mary asked, shocked about something.

"Yes, I've seen it, I picked it out."

"No, have you seen it on you?" Mum asked.

I shook my head no. Mum got up and turned me so that I was facing the full mirror in the… I lost count how many stores we visited to find the right dress for me. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, the dress really complemented my body. It brought out my smaller figure in a pleasant way.

"Oh. My. Gosh. You are getting that dress. If you don't, I will," Mary said, getting up.

I looked for the clerk and said, "I'm getting this dress."

* * *

"Okay, so, you have something old and something new. Now you just need something borrowed and something blue," Mum said, helping Mary and me putting my dress away.

"What are you going to use for something blue?" Mary asked.

"I don't know, but what about something borrowed?" I asked, sitting down.

"Leave that to me," Mum said, waving her hand signaling that there was going to be no discussion.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that this was a short chapter! D: I know what I'm going to do for something blue. Free virtual hugs for everyone! :D


	19. I Swear You're the Inspiration

A/N: Hey guys! :) I chose the name of this title from two songs I love. I Swear and You're the Inspiration. I am so unique. I like some music from the 80's, some classic, and some modern like Skillet. I don't know why, either. :\ Oh well! It's just who I am. :) I was going to post another chapter first but thought that this would probably be better to come first. Enjoy! :) I have answers to your reviews

Irene90- Thank you so much for your support! :D

BelieverofManyThings- Thank you! :D

* * *

While planning the reception, I knew that we were going to dance to something. I sent a text to Sherlock asking him to pick out a song that reminded him of love or me. I wasn't expecting a quick response. But I did get a very quick one.

_You're the Inspiration by Chicago. -SH _

I couldn't surpress a smile as I read it. I thought about sending a response to my song preference when I got a text from Sherlock asking about mine. I smiled as I sent him the song that I'd "chosen". A few moments later, he sent a text that said that he was but wasn't expecting that from me.

"Mum?" I called into the room next to me.

"Yes?" She asked, coming into the room Mary and I were in.

"Do you think that we could make a playlist for the reception?" I questioned.

Mary, who was sitting next to me, said, "I think we can. What do you want on it?"

"A song called 'You're the Inspiration' by Chicago and 'I Swear' by All 4 One."

"Yeah, we can get those onto an iTunes account. In fact, I think that I have both of them. It won't be any trouble for me to make another playlist. Do you want more songs on it?"

"Gimme a sec," I replied, texting Sherlock, asking him what he wanted to do about the music. A few minutes later, he answered with suggesting that I pick half and that he picked the other.

"Do you think it's a good idea if Sherlock picks half and I pick half?" I asked Mary and Mum.

"It's your wedding, sweetie! You pick," Mum answered.

I looked at Mary and waited for an answer.

"I agree with your Mum, it's your wedding, you pick what happens."

I happily sent him a text saying that he could pick half and that I would pick the other half. I started running through a list for songs that I liked in my head and tried to narrow it down to just a few. A few minutes later, I got a decent sized list of song titles from Sherlock.

"Are these alright?" I asked, showing Mary the list.

"Yeah," she said, gazing at the list, "Are there any songs you want to add?"

"Yeah, I have a few in mind. Here," I typed the short list down and showed it to her.

"I like this one," she answered, smiling, pointing at _I Could've Danced All Night, _"Why that one, though?"

Why did I pick that one? I pondered for a bit as to why I selected it beside how it reminded me of my childhood. I finally came up with an answer

"I could dance all night with Sherlock," I answered honestly.

The next thing I knew there was a soft click that came from Mary's direction.

"What was that?" I asked, genuinely curious.

She pulled an innocent face while asking, "What was what?"

"I thought that I heard a click."

"I don't know what your talking about."

"I don't know. Will you be able to get those songs on a playlist?"

"You bet!" She brightly answered.

* * *

A/N: Okay, as I said, I have a really unique taste in music. The next chapter may take awhile for me to update, so please be patient with me. :( I didn't mean for you to wait so long for an update!


	20. Something Borrowed and Something Blue

A/N: I'm sad that this story is ending! :( But I hope that I achieved one thing: that you, my sweet and darling readers :), enjoyed this story. Also, just out of curiosity… I found a personality quiz sort of thing and I'm just curious as to what you all get. I'll just openly tell you that I got Sherlock.

wgbh/masterpiece/quizzes/personality-quiz/which-sherlock-character-are-you/

I have answers to your wonderful reviews

Irene90- Thank you for loving my story! I hope you did well on your exam and that this is a good chapter, too. :) I've tried writing something dramatic, but it didn't turn out right. So, I stick with fun and innocent fluff. Besides, I think that our favorite consulting detective and his pathologist need a break from drama. :)

wholocked12- Thank you! :D Honestly, I didn't want this story to end… now that I think about it… I might attempt a sequal. It's just an idea right now, but it might happen. :D

* * *

On the day of my wedding, as I was getting ready to marry the man of my dreams, a knock sounded at the dressing room door. My Mum was helping me take out some curlers from my hair. Mum was tearing up with absolute happiness. Her eyes were bright with joy, hope, and love for what Sherlock and me had ahead of us.

"Mary, will you get that for me?" I asked.

"Sure!" She got up to answer the door, leaving me with my sweet Mum.

I heard the door softly click open and Mary call back to me, "It's John."

"Okay, let him in."

John walked in and stopped. He was dressed in a formal suit that I've seen him wear a few times before. His eyes were wide with disbelief.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"N-no, nothing's wrong. Sherlock was smart to pick you as his bride as I was smart to pick Mary as mine," he stammered, then cleared his throat and said while smiling, "Uh. Sherlock asked me to give this to you."

He handed me a wrapped box. A gift. It wasn't a big or a small box. The wrapping paper was white with roses decorating it, the ribbon was a white satin with a perfect bow on top.

"Um. Okay," I took it and carefully opened the box. Placing the delicate paper and the matching ribbon next to it on a nearby table. I opened the box and placed it's lid near the paper and ribbon. I couldn't believe what I found inside.

Sherlock's scarf.

I looked up at John and gave him a happy but confused face and asked, "Why did he give this to me?"

"Oh yes," he looked slightly embarrassed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to me. It was handwritten.

_Now you have something borrowed and something blue. Please wear this to the wedding for me. -S.H. _

"So… knowing Sherlock, he won't stop bothering me until he knows without a doubt if you're going to wear it. So, are you?"

I smiled, "I would be mad if I didn't."

"I will tell him that. Alright, that's all I was sent to do. I know that you'll be an excellent bride and I am so happy that you're getting married, Molly." And with that, he was gone.

* * *

"Ready?" Mum asked me, before we started walking down the aisle.

I bit my lip while smiling and nodded. I looked ahead and saw that Sherlock was facing the way that I was going to come out of. As always, he looked absolutely amazing. His black hair was in the usual way that he did it and his eyes held love, merriment, and something else. I couldn't tell what, but it was something good.

I let out a silent sigh and started walking down the aisle with my Mum. I could feel all of the people we invited eyes on me as I walked down the aisle. I followed what Sherlock suggested that I do if I started getting nervous. I completely focused on Sherlock, and I felt completely calm and at ease. When Mum gave me to Sherlock, he took my hand and before facing the minister, he noticed that I had his scarf wrapped around my left arm.

"Hold on," he took it off of my arm and wrapped it around my neck, fitting it snuggly. "Perfect," he said with a warm smile.

* * *

"I am pleased to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Sherlock Holmes!" The minister happily announced.

There was a happy but very loud cheer coming from everyone who attended. I had a very hard time containing my excitement that I was now Molly Holmes.

Mary announced where the reception was going to be held, then as everyone left they all congratulated us on our marriage.

My grandma stopped and looked at Sherlock, then back at me and said, "You picked a fine looking one, Molly. Are you going to take care of her?"

"I wouldn't dream of treating her less than best, ," he promised.

She seemed to be content with the answer and left with Mum.

The next guest that came up to us surprised me.

Mycroft.

"Well, little brother, here is another way that we differ. I thought that you said that you weren't going to get married," was the first thing out of the British Government's mouth.

"That was _before_ I met Molly, Mycroft. Why now? And why are you here?" Sherlock asked, wrapping a protective arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"You know that I resent sentiment, Sherlock," he chided, "Mummy asked me to come."

"It was very thoughtful for you to come, Mycroft," I swiftly answered before there was any fighting began.

He gave a tight smile and said, "Congratulations," and left.

Mrs. Holmes was the next one to come up to us. She, like my Mum, was shedding tears of happiness.

"Oh, Molly, Sherlock, I always knew this day was going to come. I just wish that both of you fathers could've been here to see it. I don't think that I can express how happy I am for both of you!" she hugged each of us.

* * *

Thank goodness at the reception it wasn't a copy of John and Mary's. No murderer photographer, none of Sherlock's stories with John chasing down someone. It was fairly normal. I was, actually quite, surprised about that.

"I am glad that you said that you could dance all night with me," Sherlock's deep baritone voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"Wait, how do you know that I said that?" I asked.

"Considering the fact that I'm now married to you and that it feels immoral to lie to you, Mary."

I let confusion into my voice and eyes, "What?"

"She texted me stating that she'd call me. She did. At first I didn't understand what was going on, then it hit me and I stayed quiet and listened to your conversation with her."

I turned to her with a happy shocked look on my face as I said, "That's what that click was! You called Sherlock!"

"I see no point in lying. So, yes, I called him," she replied, with a smile.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"More romantic this way," was her only reply.

* * *

On the dance floor, I didn't want to be anywhere else on Earth than to be there dancing with the amazing Sherlock Holmes. My husband. The first song that came on was You're the Inspiration. Never doubting him, I followed his lead the entire way. I rested my head against his chest and listened to his heart beat.

"They're wrong, you know," I whispered, so that only Sherlock could hear me.

"Who's wrong and how?" He asked in the same tone.

"Anyone and everyone who says you don't have a heart. I know a few ways that they're wrong."

The tempo that was keeping him alive picked up a bit. I smiled at that.

"One, when I first met you. Two, when we were going to a dace growing up, you gave me your coat. Three, you let me rest that same night because I pushed myself too hard. Four, you got engaged to me. And fifth, you married me."

I Swear came onto the speaker instantly after You're the Inspiration. The floor started filling up with other couples.

I looked up at my husband and asked, "Do you know why I picked this song?"

He thought for a bit then said, "No. Why?"

"How can you not see why with all that brilliance?"

"With anyone else, I don't care for sentiment, but there are a few things about you that I still don't understand. Please, do explain."

"I picked this song, because…" I paused because of the part that was coming up.

_I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky,_

_And I swear like the shadow that's by your side,_

_I'll be there._

"That's why."

"And I will be there for you, my darling angel," he promised.

I kissed his perfect lips and pulled back with a smile.

"Good," I said. And as the evening ended, I Could've Danced All Night was our way of saying 'Thank you for being here for us!'

* * *

A/N: Okay. I really didn't want to give you a short chapter, so I gave this one. :) I made more edits and revisions to this chapter than any other because I wanted it to be absolutely perfect for all of you. I can't express my gratitude enough for all of you staying with me form beginning to end. (Grandly bows in utter humbleness) I will still update if I get anymore reviews, but for the most part this is the end. :(Also, if anyone has a prompt for me, don't be afraid to PM me. I don't bite. :) Once again, thank you so much! :D


End file.
